


Adjournment

by apolesen



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolesen/pseuds/apolesen
Summary: Frustrated at the slow pace of a committee meeting, Castellan Garak uses the adjournment to complain about it to Parmak. Distraction ensues.





	Adjournment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealers100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealers100/gifts).



Garak stormed into the sitting-room with an exasperated sigh. 

‘Not going well?’ Parmak asked, not looking up from his book. 

‘It is _not_.’ Garak threw himself onto the sofa beside him. ‘If I hear the word “ratify” again, I’ll scream.’ 

Parmak closed his book. 

‘Would you like to talk about it?’ 

‘Do I look like I want to talk about it?’ He crossed his arms and leaned back. ‘I’m surrounded by idiots.’ 

‘You’re not on opposite sides, Elim. You have to be patient.’ 

‘I have been patient,’ Garak grumbled. ‘I don’t see why this is such a goddamn slow process.’ 

‘By its very nature, democracy will move slower than other forms of government,’ Parmak said. ‘But it’s better this way.’ 

Garak put his head back and sighed. 

‘I know.’ 

Parmak moved reached out to rub his neck. Garak’s eyes drifted shut and he relaxed a little against his hand. 

‘How long until you need to go back?’ 

‘An hour,’ he said, his voice quieter now. The annoyance had seeped out of him. Parmak smiled. It was so uncommon to see Garak drop his guard like this, even with him. He leaned closer slowly, allowing him time to notice. Garak drew a deep, contented breath and hummed a little. Parmak pressed a row of kisses onto his jaw. Garak opened his eyes lazily. 

‘Is this a good idea?’ he asked. 

‘I don’t see why it wouldn’t be, as long as you want to,’ Parmak said. ‘You do have a whole hour…’ 

Garak put a finger under Parmak’s chin and smiled. 

‘An excellent argument, my dear.’ He guided him closer and kissed him. 

Parmak slipped his hand from the nape of Garak’s neck to the ridges. He stroked them, occasionally tightening his grip to almost a pinch. Garak moaned. He broke the kiss and licked at Parmak’s _chufa_. Taking advantage of the new position, Parmak kissed his throat. At the same time, both his hands wandered downwards, following his sides and coming to rest on his hips. Garak must have noticed the way it made him twist around, because he took Parmak’s hand that reached over him and moved it to between his legs. They caught each other’s eye for a moment, communicating silently. Parmak started rubbing soft circles with his fingertips. Garak drew a sharp breath and leaned back against the back of the sofa again. His eyes fluttered shut. Parmak watched his face. At first, he could only see anticipatory tension. When that started fading as he grew used to the sensation, he pressed harder, making Garak bite his lip in renewed pleasure. Soon, he reached for went to the fastenings of his trousers. Parmak pulled away. 

‘Don’t stop,’ Garak said huskily. He undid the fastenings as Parmak kept rubbing him through the fabric. Once his flies were open, he moved his hand, slipping it into his underwear. 

He had meant to linger on his _chuva_ a little longer, but Garak bucked his hips, making his hand move further down. He was already wet and everted, and sensitive enough that just brushing against him made him gasp. Parmak pulled his hand back. Garak stood up to take his trousers off. 

‘I swear, this is the only situation where Bajorans and humans have it better,’ he said, although his usual sarcastic tone was undermined by his heavy breathing. ‘Far more easily accessible.’ 

‘This isn’t the time for comparative anatomical discussions,’ Parmak said. ‘Come back here. You don’t need to hang up your trousers.’ 

‘I’m not going to lead the committee in a creased suit,’ Garak said, leaving his trousers hanging neatly over a chair. As soon as he was within reach, Parmak took his arm and pulled him closer. Garak stumbled and ended up with one leg stretched out, the other with the knee on the sofa, like an odd version of a fencer’s garde. It looked uncomfortable, but it had not hurt him. He kissed Parmak deeply as he moved onto the sofa again. First he was on his knees, supporting himself with one hand. Then, he moved, sitting back and straightening his legs out in front of him. Parmak stroked his thigh. Garak hummed against his mouth. When Parmak let his hand brush against his _prUt_ , he groaned. 

‘Stop teasing.’ 

‘Give me one of those cushions, then.’ 

Garak smiled. He threw him a cushion, which Parmak in turn threw on the floor. As he got up from the sofa and lowered himself down, Garak leaned back and scooted closer to the edge. He looked vulnerable, dressed in his fine suit jacket but completely naked from the waist down. At the same time, he looked completely shameless. He spread him legs, revealing the two rows of scales and the opening between them completely. His member lay slick on his _chuva_ , reddish pink against his grey skin. Parmak put his arm around Garak’s leg, pulling it onto his shoulder. He leaned closer now and licked the length of his _prUt_. Garak’s breath hitched. He had thrown back his head and screwed his eyes shut. When Parmak ran his mouth over where he had just licked, the muscles in Garak’s face twitched. Pulling back a little, he stroked him with his free hand, then moving downwards, following the curve of the _prUt_ into his _ajan_. 

At first, he simply teased him, barely inserting his fingers to the first joint. Then, little by little, he pushed them further in. He put his mouth around Garak’s _prUt_ again as he stroked him inside. Garak put his hand over his own mouth. For a second, Parmak thought of what might happen if he failed to quench a shout and someone came bursting into the sitting-room thinking the Castellan was in danger. Forcefully, he pushed that thought aside – this was not the time to consider the risks of exposure. Instead he withdrew his fingers enough to add another, then slid them back into his _ajan_. The walls tightened around them, but he was so wet they slipped in easily. He stroked the inner length of the _prUt_ as he took its head into his mouth. When he looked up at him, he saw that Garak had opened his eyes. His hand was still clamped over his mouth, but he could still make out the moan: 

‘Kelas…’ 

Parmak slid further down the _prUt_ with his mouth and and pressed his tongue flat against it. At the same time, he let his fingers push up and in, against the sensitive gland there. Garak went stiff, only narrowly managing to smother his exclamation. His muscles tightened around Parmak’s fingers. He came, semen pooling onto his tongue. 

Garak panted, eyes glassy. 

‘I really need to make sure to legalise that,’ he murmured. Parmak let the comment go unanswered. Instead, he took out his handkerchief and spat the ejaculate into it as delicately as possible. He wiped his lips and folded it up several times before putting it away. Now, Garak was watching him. The aroused blue tinge lingered on his scales and _chufa_. He leaned forward and supported Parmak as he got off his knees. His legs ached, but he did not really mind. Garak smiled warmly. 

‘You’re exquisite, Kelas.’ 

Parmak smiled back. He reached out and brushed his hair back. Garak leaned closer to kiss him, but Parmak dodged him, making their cheeks brush together instead. 

‘Not until I’ve brushed my teeth.’ 

Garak groaned and leaned his head against his shoulder. 

‘You’re also frustratingly uncompromising.’ 

Parmak chuckled. Garak put his hand on his knee. 

‘Can I reciprocate somehow?’ he said into his ear. ‘There is still time left on that hour…’ 

Parmak stroked his hair and smiled. 

‘I think I’ll wait until this evening,’ he said. ‘When you’ve had time to recuperate. Give you something to look forward to.’ 

‘That sounds like an excellent idea.’ He leaned closer, his hand resting on Parmak’s chest instead. Parmak could feel him relaxing, tempted by the possibility of sleep. 

‘Elim?’ 

‘Mm?’ 

‘If you fall asleep now, you won’t be any good in the committee meeting. Besides, you should relieve yourself. Kidney infections are best avoided.’ 

Garak gave him a look and straightened up, but not without a smile. 

‘As I said, uncompromising.’ He got to his feet and went to put on his trousers. ‘Never off the job, are you?’ 

‘Are you?’ Parmak asked with a smile. Garak smiled back. Then he looked down on his suit. 

‘Perhaps I should steam this jacket. Is it creased?’ He turned him his back. 

‘It looks fine,’ Parmak said. ‘But you need to do something about your hair.’ 

Garak stroked the back of his head, trying to make the mussed hair lie flat without much luck. Parmak got up. 

‘I’ll help you. All it needs is a little water and a comb.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Garak reached out and, gently, pulled him closer. He kissed his cheek. Parmak leaned into the touch. That kiss communicated more than words could. 

The moment passed. Garak looked over his clothes one final time to make sure he was decent and Parmak checked that his folded-up handkerchief was still in his pocket. They left the sitting-room and wandered towards the residential area of the building. If anyone noticed them, all they would have seen was the Castellan and his advisor, walking together in contented silence.


End file.
